Batman y Compañia Dia de las Madres
by Maik Wayne
Summary: Especiales relativos a las diversas historias y fanfics que un servidor a creado, historias de como Bruce y compañia viven el día de los madres desde diferentes puntos de vista, varias historias y varios mundos (El "Maikverse" como le lllamado jeje) espero les gusten...
1. Junior

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **N O T A**

Lo que están por leer son una serie de Fanfics, Spinoff que han sido sacados de los diferentes Fanfic que he creado y a algunos de los cuales he decidido hacerles especiales de día de las madres, tomaremos en cuenta que todas las historias se desarrollan en universos diferentes (el Maikverse jejeje) y que al ser especiales no necesariamente afectan la trama principal de la que fueron extraídos, espero que les agraden.

 **\- Junior-**

 ***The Parting Glass***

 **[Maikverse - Tierra 7]**

El vaivén de las personas por la oficina por momentos le molestaba, maldecía un poco el no haber pedido una oficina elegante como lo hizo Dick —Contabilidad…—dijo al tomar la bocina del teléfono

—Contador, le busca el Licenciado Richard…— se escuchó al otro lado de la línea

—Está bien, pásamelo…—contestó mientras sostenía el auricular con el hombro y la mejilla y comenzaba a palomear en unos papeles—¿Qué quieres Dickie?

—Cuanto cariño Jay…— dijo el mayor de los hijos de Bruce alegremente—estas de malas según se oye…

—Mis estados financieros están atrasados en su entrega por dos días gracias a que tu maldito departamento pasó tarde sus gastos…

—Entonces despídelos…

—No puedo porque su maldito jefe, ósea tu es el que me pasó tarde la información…— comentó Jason de mala gana— me lleva el diablo…—Jasn tachó unas cosas en el papel y luego tecleo—¿me vas a decir qué carajo quieres?

—Oye con calma ¿sí? —Dick aclaró su garganta—hablé para decirte que cambiamos la visita a la abuela…

—¿hora?

—Por la tarde, a esa hora ya estaremos todos de vuelta en la ciudad… Yo tengo una entrevista con los Queen y Tim estará checando unos asuntos con las industrias Stark…

—Me da reverendamente igual, ¡si vuelven a pasarme tarde sus gastos se los cobro!—dijo Jason mientras volvía a teclear de mala gana y colgaba el teléfono, el cual en menos de tres segundos sonó nuevamente—Contabilidad…

—No me cuelgues grosero de mierda…

—Entonces ve al grano…

—A las siete en la entrada del cementerio… hable con Damian ya está en la ciudad…¿ira Conner con nosotros?

—No creo, él va a la granja a ver a la abuela y a mi suegra… ¿Barbara va?

—Estamos aun readaptándonos a eso de la reconciliación… ya sabes…

—De nada Dick— Jason hizo una pausa—me puedes agradecer por el ramo de rosas que enviaste a casa de su padre esta mañana…—Jason pudo sentir como su hermano sonreía al otro lado de la línea—quita la cara de idiota me debes trescientos dólares

—Cargalo a mi cuenta de viáticos…

—¡Vete al diablo Dick! ¡Eso no es deducible!, ahora si ya acabaste nos vemos en la tarde—volvió a colgar, en seguida el teléfono sonó de nuevo—¡Con-ta-bi-li-dad!

—¡Jason!

—¿Quién habla? — un gran grito se escuchó al otro lado de la línea —¿Cassie? — pudo escuchar como la mujer al otro lado se encontraba en problemas—Cassie ¿Qué pasa? ¿estas bien?

—El bebé… el bebe ya va a… ¡Agh!

—No me jodas….

—Jay, no encuentro a Tim… no responde Bruce… no sé a quién más llamar…

—¿Qué?... yo…—otro grito se escuchó en el teléfono—Calma Cass ya voy, calma, ya voy en camino…

Se apresuró por los pasillos, muchos de sus empleados se preocuparon al verlo salir corriendo a toda velocidad y sin dar explicaciones—¡Bárbara! — Fue el primer número que pudo marcar entre las prisas—¡Cass está teniendo él bebe! — no pudo explicar mucho mientras buscaba como irse.

—¿Jay?

—¡Sí! Estoy yendo a la mansión, por ella alcánzame en el hospital… por que no sé qué hacer…

—Solo ve por ella y llévala con un doctor Jason ellos harán lo demás—Bárbara trataba de calmar a su cuñado

—Como digas… —Jason se montó en su moto y arrancó para salir a toda prisa rumbo a la mansión donde había crecido.

—¡Mierda, Mierda, Mierda! — Jason estaba en más de un problema cuando llegó a la casa y vio que la esposa de Tim no se podía mover de un sofá—Cass debo llevarte al hospital— la chica negó con la cabeza

—El bebé… ya…

—No me jodas… Cass dime que es broma—la mujer tomó a Jason de las ropas con brusquedad, si lo hubiera tomado del cuello, seguro que se le rompía

—¡No es broma! ¡El niño está por nacer!

—¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?!

—¡Lo que sea, pero haz algo! —al ver la histeria de la chica Jay no pudo hacer nada más que llamar al 911.

—No pienso hacerlo… —dijó al teléfono inseguro cuando le dijeron "debe revisar si la madres ya está dilatada" —¿Dila qué? —la cara de Jason no tenía comparación por el desespero y asco que reflejaba

—¡Solo hazlo! —Cass estaba en posición levantó ligeramente el enorme vestido de maternidad que tenía puesto

—Dios… que asqueroso… veo algo ahí abajo…— "Señor escuche, debe recibir al bebé" —¡¿Qué?! Hay no… Cass…dicen que debes empujar… o algo así

Fueron unos minutos demasiado tensos con Jason entre las piernas de su cuñada recibiendo a un bebé, aguantando las ganas de salir corriendo, con su cuñada arañando el enorme y caro sofá que había quedado arruinado— es un… Dios… es un Tim en pequeño… — lo recibió entre llantos y una aun evidente confusión, siguiendo las instrucciones de la operadora cortó el cordón umbilical y cubrió al bebé con una toalla.

—Feliz día de la madre Cass… —dijo en tono que reflejaba entre cansancio y hartazgo

—Gracias Jason…—la mujer estaba bastante agradecida, el hombre había hecho un muy buen trabajo a pesar de sus negativas

Era increíble como el tráfico de Gotham perjudicaba a todos los habitantes, cuando Bárbara finalmente llegó a la mansión Wayne se dio cuenta que Cass y Jason habían sido trasladados al hospital. Después de haber revisado a la madre y al bebé dieron el parte a Jason quien cuando vio llegar a Barbara y a su padre no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de alivio y colgarse de la pelirroja.

De a pocos se fueron sumando todos los integrantes de la familia, Damian llegó con sus sobrinos los tres hijos de Dick y Barbara quienes lucían emocionados, y ya querían conocer a su nuevo primo, Dick llegó después y por último el feliz nuevo papá acompañado de su mejor amigo—Ahí estas "papi" — dijo Jason con algo de sarcasmo al ver a Tim

—Jay, yo… ¿Cómo esta Cass? ¿El bebé? —el hermanito de Jason lucía entre preocupado y culpable

—Calma pequeño ejecutivo, todo está bien, tu esposa está bien y tu bebé está sano—Jason hablaba casi como un experto— pero tú, me debes un juego completo de ropa— dijo señalando su ropa manchada—anda, que tu esposa te espera…—Tim siguió su camino por el pasillo

—Ahora eres partero…—Conner se acercó con una sonrisa irónica

—Jodete Conn…—Jason se cruzó de brazos— no estoy muy de buenas—su chico no dijo nada— prométeme una cosa Kent…

—¿si?

—Si tenemos un hijo, será adoptado… no pienso volver a pasar por esto nunca más…

—Tt, ¿no tienes estomago para un parto Todd? —intervino Damian a modo de burla.

—No demasiado… cuando ves todo eso… ¡Iuc!

—Es la magia de la vida hijo—dijo Bruce sonriendo— yo hubiera pagado por verlos nacer a todos— dijo Bruce un tanto sentimental, mientras jugaba con sus nietos mayores

—Como digas viejo, la cosa es que… ahora me siento más gay que antes— sin decir nada más tomó a su novio y le dio un buen beso

—Familia….-Tim salió ataviad con las batas y artefactos del hospital llevando un pequeño envoltorio — les presento a Jason Alfred Wayne Sandsmark…

—¿Jason? — Dick miró a Tim curioso

—No tienes que hacerlo pequeño reemplazo… —Dijo Jason tratando de no sonrojarse—cualquiera pudo recibirlo al llegar al mundo…

—No Jay, ya lo habíamos pensado desde hace tiempo queremos que tú seas padrino del bebé si no me crees puedes preguntarle a Cassie— Tim acercó al pequeño a Jason, había que admitir que limpio y sin llorar lucia realmente tierno

—Bienvenido al mundo Jay Junior— Jason se acercó y le dio un leve beso en la frente, ese sin duda había sido un día de las madres que el segundo Wayne siempre recordaría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jason sigue siendo uno de lso grandes pilares de esa familia, mira que el ser considerado desde el principio como padrino para el niño de Tim, y que la madre del pequeño lo considerara como una opcion de ayuda significa que lo tienen en un muy buen concepto, al menos ya acepta que podria tener un hijo, aunque no de la manera tradicional.

Buen día para todos, con este "tie in" iniciamos el especial del dia de las madres, ojala que les gusten y si no ojala no quieran lincharme, saludos para todos )

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	2. Dificultades

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **N O T A**

Lo que están por leer son una serie de Fanfics, Spinoff que han sido sacados de los diferentes Fanfic que he creado y a algunos de los cuales he decidido hacerles especiales de dia de las madres tomaremos en cuenta que todas las historias se desarrollan en universos diferentes (el Maikverse jejeje) y que al ser especiales no necesariamente afectan la trama principal de la que fueron extraídos, espero que les agraden.

 **\- Dificultades-**

 ***El Escape de Damian***

 **[Maikverse - Tierra 2]**

Estaban ocultos ambos tras de un muro, en medio de las sombras muy juntos uno rosando al otro—Tt… son menos de los normales, supongo que me están esperando— Damian dejó de asomarse por por la esquina y quedó de frente al pelirrojo.

—¿a eso le llamas menos de lo normal? —Colin se quejaba vehementemente—¿después de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para llegar a este punto?

—Tt, yo te dije que no era fácil, que lo dejaras en paz— se quejó el moreno mientras le mostraba los dientes al pelirrojo — ¡pero no! El señorito quería "dar una sorpresa"

—No seas así Damian… sabes por qué lo hago

—No comparto tus razones, pero las respeto… —explico Damian — y las detesto dicho sea de paso —comentó el moreno algo harto—en fin hay que darnos prisa o se nos acabara el día

—Y no podremos celebrar como se debe…—dijo alegre el pelirrojo mientras se acomodaba una mochila en la espalda

—Sí, si, como digas—Damian buscó entre su cinturón— ahora sígueme pequeño pelirrojo problemático— Damian se arrojó sobre sus enemigos, varios guerreros de la liga de asesinos, no es que fueran del todo malos, pero Damian era mejor, a sus espaldas su novio iba cubriéndole el paso usando su súper fuerza para noquear a los pocos que intentaban atacar al moreno por la espalda—demasiado fácil…

—Es bueno ver que no has perdido del todo el toque…—la voz femenina llamó la atención de Damian quien no lucía sorprendido en demasía, no así su acompañante que con su rostro emitía la pregunta ¿de dónde rayos salió?

—Hola Madre… es bueno verte…—dijo Damian en un tono serio

—No lo será por mucho tiempo—Damian se puso en guardia al ver que su madre hacia señas a mas guerreros

—¡Sera como quieras! — grito enérgico el menor

—¡Damian no! —Intervino el pelirrojo —recuerda a que vinimos

—Tiene que ser una broma Wilkes…—-el chico negó y Damian dejó caer su katana al suelo

—¿Te rindes tan pronto? —la voz de Thalía llevaba un gran dejo de desdén

—No vine a pelear madre, solo vine a platicar— la mujer pareció hacer una seña para detener a sus guerreros— ¿me permitirás acercarme? Solo para "celebrar" este día

—Ya sabes cómo celebramos en la liga de asesinos…

—¿Damian? —Colin se mostraba curioso

—Tt, todo se festeja con palizas…

—No vas a golpear a tu madre

—¡¿Por qué no?! ¡ella lo ha hecho antes!

—Es igual, no voy a dejar que lo hagas

—¿de lado de quien estas? ¡Se supone que eres mi novio!

—¡Silencio! —Thalía había dibujado una mueca de inconformidad en su rostro— si solo vinieron a causarme malos ratos saldrán de aquí en pedazos— la mujer notó como el pelirrojo se quitaba una mochila de la espalda y se lo daba a Damian

— Tt, eso no será necesario, solo quiero entregarte esto— sacó del pequeño bolso una caja de regalo que el Robin le extendió a su madre—No es una bomba—uno de los sirvientes de Thalía le acercó el regalo el cual la mujer comenzó a abrir con cuidado, se pudo dar una idea de que era.

—Déjenos…— ante la petición de Thalia todos los atacantes desaparecieron — esto es…

—es una copia de aquella que rompí una vez— Thalía acabó por sacar el extraño objeto: una caja de música cuando la abrió y la música comenzó a sonar rememoró esa noche en la que Damian se había puesto la capa de su padre, sonrió por reflejo.

—Es un buen detalle—Thalía se acercó a su hijo

— Agradécelo a Colin— Damian señaló a su novio que estaba a unos pasos tras de el— fue idea de el…

—No creas que esto borra todo… —dijo Thalía como no queriendo la cosa—aun no apruebo tu relación con ese chico…

—Nunca he necesitado tu opinión madre, aunque no tenga tu aprobación, bien sabes que tú tienes mi cariño…— Thalía sonrió con suficiencia por el comentario de su hijo

—Está bien, comamos algo… los tres—la mujer le hizo una señal para que los siguieran, Damian por reflejo miró a su pelirrojo que tenía una cara de satisfacción envidiable.

—¿Qué tanto sonríes Wilkes?

—Todo salió como pensé—dijo contento

—¿Cómo estabas seguro que aceptaría el regalo?

—Por qué es tu madre, y te ama… aunque no lo demuestre—explicó el pelirrojo, ganándose un buen beso en los labios de parte de Damian, el cual se preguntaba cuántos cambias más traería ese chico a su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Colin, Colin, Colin, nuevamente moviendo el tapete de la vida de Damian, intentando que este se acerque mas a su madre, que al fin y al cabo es su suegra, ¿quien no quiere llevar la festa en paz con toda la familia? pues bien parece ser que Thalía tiene un lado amable y decidió dejarlo aflorar un 10 de mayo.

Saludos a todos ;)


	3. Se vuelve Mágico

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **N O T A**

Lo que están por leer son una serie de Fanfics, Spinoff que han sido sacados de los diferentes Fanfic que he creado y a algunos de los cuales he decidido hacerles especiales de día de las madres tomaremos en cuenta que todas las historias se desarrollan en universos diferentes (el Maikverse jejeje) y que al ser especiales no necesariamente afectan la trama principal de la que fueron extraídos, espero que les agraden.

 **\- Se vuelve Mágico-**

 ***Cultivando lazos***

 **[Maikverse - Tierra 22]**

Los rayos del sol golpearon como siempre las ventanas de la casa de los Kent, ahora de los Kent Wayne, desde que Bruce y Alfred se habían mudado a la casa que había sido de los padres de Conner para cuidar de el la granja poco a poco había vuelto a la vida—Conner, se hará tarde y hay que recoger el heno para los caballos—dijo Bruce golpeando la puerta del chico

—Lo sé, lo se bajó en un segundo

—Conner….

—Bruce…—Alfred intervino en favor del chico—deberías adelantarte, el pronto te alcanzará para ayudarte con el trabajo—casi a regañadientes Bruce se dio la vuelta para bajar las escaleras y salir de la casa

—está bien Al, pero que no se tarde demasiado… él fue el que insistió en que trabajemos la granja…

—estoy seguro que está consciente de eso…—Alfred dijo eso mientras veía a Bruce bajar la escaleras—Conner… ya se fue, puedes seguir con lo tuyo.

Dentro de la habitación el chico suspiró aliviado, pues no quería que el perspicaz Bruce Wayne averiguara que estaba haciendo en sus ratos libres, antes y después de la escuela, entre horas de trabajo y una vez que finalizaba.

Ese día guardaba algo especial para todos, era día de las madres y era el primer día que Bruce pasaba lejos de la mujer que le dio la vida y que había visto caer abatida por las balas, era día de las madres y Bruce lo pasaría lejos de la suya.

Pero no era el único, Conner estaba en la misma situación, y se podía imaginar que tanto enojo y malos humos de ese día procedían de la fecha a conmemorar, por eso mantenía su trabajo en secreto.

Cuando finalmente la noche cayó sobre la granja Bruce y Conner habían terminado con su trabajo y se habían sentado a la mesa para degustar la sencilla cena que Alfred había preparado para ellos—estuviste demasiado distraído hoy Conn…

—Lo se Bruce lo siento… es solo que … pensaba en otras cosas…

—Pude verlo… ¿algo te molesta? —Conner guardó silencio

—Quiza… es que bueno…— Conner miraba a Bruce algo nervioso—hoy es día de las madres y … bueno es el primer día que … nada…

—Tranquilo Conn, se lo que se siente, esas cosas siempre perturban—Bruce se llevó comida a la boca— pero pasará

Conner hizo un gesto algo enojado, esperaba que Bruce le diera mejores palabras de aliento— tal vez yo no quiero que pase y ya…— se quejó el menor, Bruce le miró serio— creo que ya terminé de comer… — dejó su plato y salió de la cocina.

—¡Conner! —bruce intentó llamar la atención—¿Qué? —Bruce miraba la silenciosa mirada de Alfred.

—El no es como tu Bruce —dijo el mayor mientras se limpiaba la boca— mucho menos es como aquellos que perdimos, tiene sus propias formas… deberías hablar con el… de la manera en la que los chicos siempre querían hablar contigo—la cara de Bruce se descompuso enseguida, de verdad que Alfred sabía cómo hacerlo recapacitar.

A veces se comportaba como un idiota, habían ido meses difíciles desde que Bruce se había vuelto como una especie de padre para el un padre con el que discutía demasiado y mas aun estaba en desacuerdo a un más, pero que aun así respetaba y le brindaba algo del cariño que había perdido, entre los dos hacían frente a la perdida de sus respectivas familias. Conner miró el reloj al lado de su cama, era hora de hablar con su familia, pero no quería pasar por donde Bruce seguramente estaba así que salió por la ventana para sentarse en el tejado.

—¿Conner? —tímidamente Bruce golpeaba la puerta del chico—solo quiero hablar Conn—escuchó unas tenues notas de una guitarra, eso llamó la atención de Bruce que abrió la puerta con cuidado.

Lo miró sentado en el tejado con el instrumento entre sus manos— _Las manos de mi madre, parecen pájaros en el aire, historias de cocina entre sus alas heridas de hambre—_ Bruce le escuchó tocar y cantar muy concentrado, se acercó a la ventana para mirarlo con cuidado.

— _Las manos de mi madre, saben que ocurre por las mañanas, cuando amasa la vida hornos de barro pan de esperanza... —_ el chico tenía los ojos cerrados estaba muy concentrado en las notas, tanto que no notó que el señor Wayne salía para hacerle compañía— … _cuando ellas vuelan junto a otros pajaros, junto a los pájaros, que aman la vida y la construyen con los trabajos arde la leña, harina y barro lo cotidiano se vuelve mágico…—_ y fue ahí donde Conner notó su presciencia cuando Bruce le comenzó a hacer la segunda Voz, cuando se situó junto a él y culmino tarareando mientras el tocaba las ultimas notas.

—Es una hermosa canción …—dijo Bruce cuando el chico le vio algo inseguro

—Lo se… Alfred dice que era la favorita de tu madre—Bruce asintió — me la enseñó para que yo pueda cantarla para Ma y para la tuya—Bruce sonrió agradecido por el gesto.

—¿Me dejas acompañarte desde el principio? —Conner se emocionó ante la pregunta del Wayne, se acomodó el instrumento y volvió a afinar para volver a iniciar el pequeño concierto para las madres que ya no estaban con ellos.

Cuando Alfred escucho que la canción volvía a comenzar, esta vez a dos voces, sonrió para sus adentros de pensar que la señora Martha Wayne y la señora Martha Kent estarían contentas de ver a lo que quedaba de su familia pasar tan bonito momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alfred al rescate como de costumbre, parece que tiene un talento especial para unir a los "huerfanos" sin duda Alfred sabe que es lo que necesita Bruce y puede imaginar que es lo que desea Conner, mejor aun sabe como juntarlos ¿que seria de ellos sin Al? esperemos que no lo averiguen pronto.

Uno mas para la coleccion, saludos a todos :D


	4. Regalo Compartido

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **N O T A**

Lo que están por leer son una serie de Fanfics, Spinoff que han sido sacados de los diferentes Fanfic que he creado y a algunos de los cuales he decidido hacerles especiales de día de las madres, tomaremos en cuenta que todas las historias se desarrollan en universos diferentes (el Maikverse jejeje) y que al ser especiales no necesariamente afectan la trama principal de la que fueron extraídos, espero que les agraden.

 **\- Regalo Compartido-**

 ***Problemas Legales***

 **[Maikverse - Tierra 0]**

Se detuvo en la entrada del cementerio, los chicos estaban algo cansados y había que admitir que un poco incomodos de estar en este sitio—¿Qué hacemos aquí señor Jordan? — Dick fue el primero en hablar.

—Venimos de visita chicos ¿a qué más? — dijo Jordan en un tono algo serio, se dio la vuelta un segundo para tomar el ramo de rosas que los chicos le habian regalado en el festival de las madres de la escuela—vamos…

Entraron con mucho cuidado y seriedad al campo santo— Damian esperame un segundo —dejaron al menor atrás para que Hal pudiera hablar con los mayores—venimos a visitar a sus madres…—Jason, Dick y Tim se quedaron sin habla

—Si esto es un truco pervertido— Hal negó con la cabeza, tomó el ramo y lo desamarró donde a cada uno una rosa

—Pero son tuyas Papi…—intervino Tim

—Es un regalo del día de las madres, algo que quiero compartir con las mujeres que trajeron al mundo a tan bellos chicos… — Hal miró a sus hijastros con algo de ternura— los momentos madre e hijo son muy especiales, vayan a saludar a sus mamis, y cuéntenle como soportan a este tonto—les dio un abrazo antes de que le dejaran para ir a ver a las mujeres que les habían cargado en su vientre y ya no estaban en ese mundo.

—Tt … —Damian no dijo nada cuando Hal se paró junto a el—Jordan…

—Tu madre esta viva y aunque no lo creas eres muy afortunado…—Damian hizo una mueca ante el comentario de Hal

—Si eso creo…— Damian giró la cabeza hacia otro lado—te tengo a ti como madre…—comentó demasiado bajo

—¿Quieres ir con tu abuela? —Damian asintió y siguió a Hal hasta la tumba de su abuelo y su abuela— Hola señora Wayne… su nieto le trajo un regalo…— Hal le dio dos rosas a su hijastro para que las colocara junto a la tumba de Martha, en poco tiempo se unieron a ellos los otros tres hijos de Bruce—tengan… — a cada uno le dio una rosa más, y las colocaron junto a las de Damian.

—Se que la madre de Bruce no los conoció en persona, pero estoy seguro que está orgullosa de ustedes—las palabras de Hal estaban cargadas de sentimiento—como lo está de su padre..

—Tt obviamente que está orgulloso de mi padre y de mi…—dijo Damian en un tono algo presumido— y sabe que esos tres no lo hacen tan mal…

—Además sabe que papá escogió bien…—comentó Dick orgulloso

—Gracias por traernos señor Jordan—dijo Tim mientras se abrazaba a su piernas, guardaron silencio unos minutos después se retiraron en silencio.

—Jordan …—Jason había roto el silencio auto impuesto, habló justo cuando sus hermanos estaban a una buena distancia de el y Hal—mi mamá dice que …

—¿Qué pasa Jay?

—Mi mamá dice que …Gracias…por todo— Hal se conmovió demasiado haló a Jason hacia su cuerpo y le beso la cabeza, sin duda a pesar de su carácter tan agrio Jason era un chico que podía enorgullecer a cualquier madre de familia.

Realmente Bruce no se sorprendió demasiado de las flores en la tumba de su madre cuando llegó, pensó que Hal había planeado algo como eso, por eso decidió alcanzarlo con los chicos en ciudad costera, el también quería conocer a su suegra.

Cuando la tarde comenzó a caer y el sol estaba casi oculto tras la sencilla lapida de la señora Jordan los chicos Wayne comenzaron a retirarse—Gracias por traerlos Bruce…— Hal notó que el Wayne buscaba algo entre sus ropas, sacó una extraña flor de entre su gran gabardina— ¿Qué rayos?

—No es de este mundo…

—¿Qué demonios quieres decir? —Hal se puso nervioso de momento

—Va con esto— le entregó una tarjeta que Hal abrió con cuidado y temor

 _Sé que tu no me diste la vida, pero me las salvado más de una vez y mejor aún me has enseñado a vivirla, te Amo papá, eres único, eres mi familia, eres mi padre y también mi madre, siempre estaré a tu lado._

 _Atte. Kyle_

 _PD. La Flor es para mi abuela, salúdala de mi parte y dale las gracias por mí._

—Siempre estaré a tu lado—Hal en serio que creía en esas palabras, se abrazó a Bruce de manera sentimental, Hal le regresó a Bruce la flor— creo que tu deberías… —Bruce obedeció luego volvió a abrazar a su esposo, había sido un día de las madres más sentimental de lo normal para la familia Wayne-Jordan, Hal esperaba que el próximo año fuera un poco más alegre en su final.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Este pedazo de historia es el "entre" del capitulo 44 de problemas legales, es lo que pasó cuando Hal fue camino a casa despues del festival escolar, considere que estaba mas adecuado para esta parte que para hacer mas largo ese capitulo, espero les haya gustado.

Saludos a todos nos leemos pronto

See Ya!


End file.
